


TR-0006

by Lirillith



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locke Cole's just an ordinary Resistance pilot, but there's this injured Stormtrooper with memory loss, and he can't leave her to die, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	TR-0006

Locke kept the blaster trained on the prone, white-armored form as he edged closer, but it showed no signs of movement. Dead, he thought, with relief, until he came into sight of the head.

The upper third or so of the helmet was missing, and the cracked edges that were left indicated that some kind of blunt force had cracked the helmet, but unexpectedly, it hadn't taken the trooper's head with it, even partially. He could see pale skin and green hair, in a short but feminine cut; it was matted with blood, but not nearly as much as he might have expected.

And then she stirred. Locke jumped back, blaster at the ready, but as the girl sat up, slowly, wincing visibly, he tried to settle his nerves. He definitely still had the upper hand.

"What—" she began, then flinched again, bringing her hand to her head.

"Hands in the air," Locke said.

"Huh?" She didn't _look_ like she was stalling; she looked disoriented, which made sense. Those trooper helmets were sturdy; whatever had hit her hard enough to smash a chunk of her helmet must have rung her head like a bell. "Who... are you?"

"I'm Resistance. Put your hands in the air," he repeated, not as harshly as he normally would have. _You're always soft on women, Cole,_ Dameron had said. He didn't think he was soft enough to let himself get killed by one, though. Especially not when she was a Stormtrooper to balance it out.

"What's that mean?" She took one hand away from her head to put it in the air, then, as if remembering she had two of them, brought her other up unevenly as well.

"It means I don't want you reaching for any weapons." He tried to remember the diagrams from Finn's briefing; what weapons could she have accessible in her armor?

"No, I mean... Resistance? Who are you? Do you know who I am?"

Nothing about the question indicated he was supposed to. If anything, it sounded like she didn't know either.

"What's your designation?" he asked, another remembered nugget from Finn's Stormtrooper briefing.

She squinted at him. "I don't... Designation? I think it's TR... something? TR... six... Can I lay down now?"

"I'm pretty sure you've got some kind of concussion, so better not," he answered, automatically. Which, okay, fine, you weren't supposed to mistreat POWs, but it probably helped to remember that was what they _were._ Even if he suspected this one was headed for the medbay rather than deprogramming. "On your feet, come on," he added, more briskly.

She stood, without lowering her hands, but she was slow and wobbly and staggered once she was upright. He lowered the blaster unthinkingly, reaching for her arm to steady her. "I don't remember anything," she said. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not!" Or, well, maybe she had — but she didn't remember it, and she'd been brainwashed the whole time.

Of course it'd be amnesia. He almost wished he could imagine anyone he knew making fun of him over this; it'd be better than the silent, pitying understanding he'd get instead from anyone who knew his story. But dreading that didn't mean he was going to march this girl off into the unknown without so much as a kind word. "Don't worry — you're going to be okay," he said. "Come with me, and I'll look out for you."

He couldn't see her mouth, but from the way her eyes crinkled, he thought she might have smiled. Or maybe she was squinting at him.

"If we don't even have your full designation... I'm calling you Terra, okay?"

"Okay," she said agreeably. "Can I take this thing off my head?"


End file.
